


My small kitty

by Fluffyphanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep, neko, neko!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyphanfics/pseuds/Fluffyphanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: When Dan gets tired or ill, he turns into Neko!Dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	My small kitty

Phil's POV  
Dan has been sick for the last few days and when he gets really tired or he feels ill, he gets his cat ears and an adorable tail to complete it. It has been happening a lot lately since he gets really tired when he's ill.  
1Tail say he is ill  
2Teeth means he is a little tired or recovering from being ill  
3Meows and Ears tell me that he is about to fall asleep and/or he wants to sleep.

We were watching a tv show when I noticed Dan's teeth started to pop up  
“Dan, are you alright?”-I asked  
"Yeah, why?"-Dan asked  
"I think you are tired."-I smiled  
"What?No..."-Dan sighed tiredly  
“You’ve hardly said anything, and you haven’t been paying attention to the show, how much sleep did you get last night?” -I asked him  
“I'm fine babe, you know I'm only sick.”-Dan smiled  
“Then why do I see your cat teeth?”-I asked  
“What?”He said as he touched his teeth  
“Just tell me, how much sleep did you get last night?”-I asked  
“I *meows*”-Dan said before covering his mouth with his hand  
“You're tired isn't it?”-I smiled  
“Yes, I mean no, I mean argh why does this always happen to *meows*”-Dan said annoyed  
“Okay, maybe I am slightly tired but I am not that tired because my ears are not in me head see?”-He said pointing to his head  
Exactly at that moment, his ears came out of his head.  
“Holy Fuck!”-He said annoyed while I giggled a little  
“Come here you little kitty”-I asked while he got closer  
“I am NOT a *meow*”-Dan meowed  
“Yes you are, you are my little sleepy kitty”- I chuckled  
“I am not a *yawns* sleepy kitty, ”Dan said while rubbing his eyes slowly  
“Yes you are”-I smiled  
“Being ill and tired is the worst!”-Dan complained with his head on my shoulder.  
“It's fine, you started to have this Neko thing some months ago”I smiled  
“I know, but it's weird,” Dan whined  
“It isn't, it makes you the best kitty in the world,” I said after  
“Can you make me some tea, please?”Dan asked tiredly  
“Sure sweetie, I'll be back,” I said before I left the lounge.

When I came back, Dan was fast asleep, his head on his shoulder and his phone about to fall off his hand.

“Poor Dan, he looks so exhausted,”

I was going to give him a kiss on the cheek, but I accidentally kissed him on the lips and I woke him up.

“He looks adorable,” I said out loud, still smiling after the kiss.

Dan frowned, opening his eyes slowly.

“Oops, sorry for waking you up sweetie”  
“ 'ss fine, I was awake. I was just *yawns* restin' my eyes”-Dan mumbled while I just giggled  
“Here's your tea”

Dan drank sleepily while I touched his beautiful black cat ears

“You look so tired sweetie” I smiled

Dan purred while drinking

“Did you just purr?”  
“Maybe”  
“How are you feeling?”I asked  
“Feel like shit” Dan admitted  
“Do you want to cuddle?”I said trying to make him go to sleep  
“Yeah...”Dan sighed tiredly  
Poor thing looks exhausted, I thought to myself.

Another tell-tale sign of illness is that Dan normally stays awake into the early hours without getting tired, yet now it is only 7 pm and he looks absolutely exhausted. 

I was watching the movie and checking an eye on Dan, just in case he needed something or he started feeling dizzy. Dan sighed tiredly and discovered at some point he had let his head idly fall onto my shoulder. I moved one of my hands and began idly running my fingers through Dan's ears. Dan tucked his head into my chest. I hugged Dan, bringing him closer and smiling. 

After 20 minutes, I heard Dan's breathing going slow. After about an hour I notice it getting slower and slower. Soon, I heard Dan's snorings, noting that he had fallen asleep. I sat there for a moment, running my fingers through Dan's ears while thinking. I was basically going to make Dan stay at the apartment until he was completely better. 

I carefully got up, took a small blanket and I covered Dan with it, then I looked down at Dan.

"My poor Kitty..." I whispered, as he leaned over and kissed the side of Dan's head. 

“ 'mm cold Phil” Dan mumbled after a while  
“I got up to get another blanket to put over Dan.”  
“You already have 2 blankets” I chuckled  
“Mmm cold Philly” He mumbled again  
I went for another blanket and I covered Dan with it.  
"Thanks, love you babe"  
"Love you too small kitty"  
“I'm not a *meows*”  
“Yes you are”  
"Can you cuddle with me, please?"  
"Okay Dan"  
I sat down next to Dan, basically, we stood in that position for the whole night.

A while later, Dan fell asleep, his head on my chest wrapped up like a little kitty.


End file.
